pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hunting on Tochira Beach
"Hunting on Tochira Beach" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis (Tłumaczenie amatorskie: "Te Patapony są wiecznie głodne! Zapoluj trochę na zwierzynę, by zdobyć nieco mięsa. Czasami coś wypływa na brzeg...") Jest to pierwsza misja w dwójce po prologu, trwa na niej nauka ataku. Jest to podstawowe polowanie w grze, zdobywamy wiele podstawowych materiałów niskiej jakości, ale bardzo łatwo. Z czasem na misji tej można odkryć liczne ciekawostki i spotkać rzadsze stworzenia. thumb|Tajemnicza tabelka ze znakami przycisków PSP Ciekawostką jest fakt, że gdy użyjemy na niej piosenki PonPata, możemy znaleźć tabelę z przyciskami PSP na niebie. Fabuła Po odzyskaniu wiary i powrocie ich władcy, plemię Pataponów zebrało się w grupie i zaczęło odbudowywać straty. Podstawową rzeczą jest uzupełnienie zapasów, aby pozostali przy życiu mieli co zjeść. I w tej misji musimy właśnie zadbać o wyżywienie małej grupy.thumb|Słonecznik Taktyka *Na tej misji rośnie dużo słoneczników. Nie zagradzają drogi naszym jednostkom, ale jeśli zaatakujemy taki kwiatek wypadną z niego Ka-Ching (Patapony nie obierają go za cel podczas ataku, ale mogą w niego przypadkowo trafić).thumb|Skrzynia *Jeśli na misji tej panuje burza, a my pobraliśmy zapis z poprzedniej gry, po drodze pojawi się Skrzynia. Ze zniszczonej Skrzyni wypadnie losowa broń (nie może być czymś zbyt wyjątkowym, np. bronią Demoniczną czy Starożytną, lub sprzętem oficera, np. Czapką Scorpitona). **Skrzynia nie pojawia się podczas przechodzenia misji po raz pierwszy. **Jeżeli nie importowaliśmy zapisu z "Patapon" jedyną rzeczą, która będzie wypadać ze skrzyni będzie Ka-Ching. W przypadku, kiedy pobierzemy zapis w każdej skrzyni będzie broń. *Przy pierwszym przechodzeniu misji pojawiają się na niej wyłącznie Kacheeki. Z czasem zaczną się też pojawiać Mochichi, Rappaty, Momochi oraz (na które należy uważać) Uji i Parcheeki. *Jedynym Efektem Statusu, jaki działa na zwierzęta jest Zachwianie (a i tak działa tylko na niektóre). **Lepiej zatem nastawić się na zwykłe obrażenia niż na osłabienia. *Klasy do walki wręcz praktycznie nie przydają się na polowaniach. *Gdy pierwszy raz przechodzimy misję, drogę Pataponów zagradza murek, który można łatwo zniszczyć. Rozmowy Nauka ataku Przy rozpoczęciu misji toczy się następująca rozmowa, w której Hatapon prosi o pomoc: (Uwaga: Tłumaczenie amatorskie) O Wielki Pataponie, modlę się do ciebie... Proszę, daj Pataponom siłę do walki... Aria Ataku! ''(Kółko, kółko, kwadrat, kółko) PON PON PATA PON'' Gdy prawidłowo wybijemy piosenkę... To jest to! PON PON PON PATA PON Nacierać, nacierać! Oto i droga! PON PON PATA PON Uderz w rytm! To wspaniałe! Zabierz się! PON PON PATA PON Dołóż im wszystkim! Gdy wpadniemy w Szał... Perfekcyjnie! Oto jest droga do czynu! PON PON PATA PON Trzymaj się Yariponów, aby odnaleźć łup! Wówczas polowanie się rozpocznie. Po misji Po misji czeka nas mała rozmówka z Meden... Trwa zabawa z okazji udanego polowania Meden: O, Wielki (imię gracza)... Dziekujemy ci za to jedzenie, poświęcane nam wszystkim! MNIAM! Spójrz jak nasi ludzie wracają do domu! Jesteśmy zachwyceni, że Wielki ''(mię gracza) wraca!'' Wszyscy! Podziękujcie (imię gracza) Życzliwemu. Jego łaska sprawiła, że to całe szczęście jest możliwe! Patapon z mięskiem: Najwyższy Patapon! O, Wielki (imię gracza)!'' Patapon z wazami: ''Hurra dla (imię gracza)! Hurra dla Wielkiego Patapona! '' Pijany Patapon: (hik)...'' (imię gracza)... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Proszę, pozwól mi pokazać ci drogę do twego ołtarza.thumb|Meden koło Oltarza (Odchodzi, zaraz potem widać ją przy Ołtarzu) Meden: Wszystkie zebrane skarby składane są na tym Ołtarzu jako drobna ofiara dla ciebie, O Wielki (imię gracza). Kliknij na ołtarz, aby zobaczyć co mamy do zaoferowania. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Polowania Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła